


That Ineffable Halloween party

by fbarby



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbarby/pseuds/fbarby
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale got an invitation to a Halloween party. And you will see the rest.





	That Ineffable Halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for language errors. I wrote it for the fun so I hope you will enjoy it.

Crowley was lazily stretching in the sofa while he was waiting for Aziraphale. After the almost Armageddon they started to spend more and more time together and finally they didn’t need to find an excuse to see each other. There wasn’t any ‘just popped in to ask you for a temptation….by the way do you want some lunch?’ Now, he can just come and ask him. And Aziraphale always brighten up the way Crowley likes it and every time it reminds him how coward he is. A few months past since the world ending but they still didn’t reveal their feeling. Like it is obvious. Or not? And because of that doubt, he couldn’t admit him that he is the love of his life. What if he rejects him and they won’t be friends? He would rather be friends forever with him without any romance, but at least he would be next to him.  
Right now he was still waiting for Aziraphale to go to one of their favourite sushi place but he was on the bloody phone for ages. Crowley didn’t even know who he is talking with. Does he even has friends? What if he met with somebody? Nah… that’s impossible… or not?  
Aziraphale finally hung up the phone and joined him with an excited smile on his face. How is he real at all? Crowley sat up and looked at him curiously behind his sunglasses.  
‘I have excellent news. We are invited to an event’.  
‘An event?’ asked Crowley while he raised his eyebrow. They never get any invitation to any event.  
‘Yes. Anathema is hosting a Halloween event in her house.’  
‘Anathema? You mean, Bookgirl? Do you talk with her?’  
‘Of course. Have I never mentioned?’ Aziraphale acted like he did. Well he most certainly didn’t mention it. Or Crowley was staring at him for too long, was lost in his thought and didn’t listen when he was talking. That could be it.  
‘Umm…probably not. So wait…Halloween event? You mean, a Halloween party? Why the hell did she invite us?’  
‘Because she wants to know us better. And…. I have never been in a Halloween party before.’ admitted it and just the idea for going to one made him excited. Crowley could see that in his all face he was like a big open book and he would be mad disappointing his angel. But before that, he did a dramatic sight.  
‘Okay…whatever. Now I have to skip my favourite holiday in the year. You know how easy to scare people in that day? All I need to do is jump from a bush and they all are running away. It is really funny.’  
‘So as a demon your best idea for Halloween is to jump out from a bush?’ he asks it with a little teasing smile.  
‘Yes.’ he blushed. ‘They could have died, you know. I could have scare them to death!’  
‘Of course.’ Aziraphale had a smug smirk on his face knowing that his demon never actually hurts anyone and when this fact reveals, he has an adorable blush on his face.  
‘Shut up’ he murmured. ‘So Halloween PARTY… it will be interesting. Any idea for costume?’  
Aziraphale seemed like someone who realised something big. Which he certainly did.  
‘Oh my…I forgot that humans dress up for this event.’  
‘It is hardly an event….’  
‘We should wear something spectacular. I don’t want to disappoint Anathema, she is so lovely and we should blend in to humans.’  
‘Come on, angel. You can go to any shop and there will be costumes everywhere. It is just one week until Halloween so…’  
Aziraphale seemed really immersed in his thought. Crowley was just watching him. He looked so adorable like that. Maybe he should tell him now. How anyone start a conversation like that? ‘Hey you are the love of my live from like…I don’t know….6000 years and I just….’  
‘I got it!’ Aziraphale’s voice stopped him from thinking. He seemed very pleased himself. Why does he has a feeling that he is going to regret this party? 

Anathema was pleased with herself when she looked around. Everyone seemed to have a great time. She was still the ‘new, crazy American’ in Tadfield so she and Newt had an idea to organise this party in their house. Adam was here with their friends, she invited their parents too and some other locals. She was dressing up as a typical witch everyone would expect. She had a fake nose, a big hat and a broom. Everyone thought in the village that she is a witch so she thought it would be hilarious. Even if they indeed were right, she was a witch but definitely with not that kind if one with the nose and the broom.  
She welcomed the guests in the door while she was searching for Newt with her eyes. He was chatting with Adam and their friends and he seemed a little drunk so the kids had fun messing with him a little bit. Anathema just smiled but then she looked to the door. Aziraphale and Crowley showed up but they looked exactly like in the airbase that day. She was quite confused. Okay, they are a demon and angel but they should know what Halloween is about, right?  
‘Hey’ she smiled while welcoming them. ‘Good to see you. But umm…where is your costume?’  
‘Right here.’ Crowley smiled but a little out-of-character smug smile. Although she didn’t know them that much she could tell that he was different.  
‘I don’t understand.’ She generally didn’t. Maybe she had too much drink? She felt just all right.  
‘We have the perfect costume, my dear.’ Crowley still smiled and that ‘dear’ was really not something she would expect from him. More likely from Aziraphale. Who by the way didn’t smile just looked around curiously and a little boringly. Anathema was still confused so Aziraphale must have confessed. ‘We swopped bodies’ he whispered to her. Anathema looked shocked.  
‘You…what? Can you do that?'  
‘Of course. Isn’t it the perfect disguise for Halloween?’ He seemed really pleased with himself which looked weird on Crowley’s face.  
‘Umm…but nobody else know that you swopped bodies so they will think that you don’t have any costume.’  
‘Thank you!’ Aziraphale finally looked at him. Or Crowley….as Aziraphale. ‘That’s what I tried to explain to SOMEBODY but he didn’t listen’ he looked at Aziraphale-as-Crowley who just shushed him with his hand.  
‘We know it and that’s the point. Now, where is your man? Oh, Adam is here as well?’  
Adam suddenly looked at them like he would her his name. He narrowed his eyebrow and was confused for a second but he went to them. He was in a pirate costume and looked at them when he stopped in front of them.  
‘Hello, Adam.’ Crowley smiled and Adam looked more confused as before.  
‘You are not Crowley.’ The smile disappeared while Aziraphale’s one just appeared. He always knew that he is a smart kid.  
‘How did you now?’ Aziraphale-as-Crowley asked and looked quite disappointed that it didn’t work on him. Crowley almost felt sorry for him. He only didn’t feel fully sorry for him because he told him before that it is indeed a shitty idea for a costume. It is not even a costume! But the angel didn’t listen at all.  
‘Your smile.’ he said and he looked at Crowley-as-Aziraphale. ‘You are Crowley I guess.’  
‘Yes. I guess you are not the Antichrist for nothing.’  
‘I am not anymore. The Antichrist.’  
Adam’s friend and Newt suddenly joined them and everyone looked at Crowley and AZiraphale.  
‘Don’t you have a costume?’ Pepper asked.  
‘Well…we have…’ Aziraphale-as-Crowley tried to explain.  
‘Oh I know, you are….what’s his name? Mick Jagger’ Brian said suddenly.  
‘No. He obviously that other rockstar. I don’t remember his name but he is. Am I right?’ Pepper looked at him for confirmation and Aziraphale-as-Crowley looked quite annoyed that they think that he is like some kind of ‘rockstar’. Crowley is not even a rockstar and he wears like that every day. What is wrong with these kids?  
‘Hey, it’s so awesome to meet with you. Anathema said you are an angel and a demon, is it true?’ Newt asked quite loudly so Anathema shushed him. Not like anyone would believe them.  
‘I think I ready to drink.’ Crowley-as-Aziraphale clapped his hand and Newt grinned at him.  
‘That’s a good idea. Come, I give you something’ he showed the way to the kitchen. Aziraphale-as-Crowley went with them too.  
‘Don’t drink too much while you are in my body.’ he told to Crowley who rolled his eyes. It looked weird in his face.  
‘Relax, angel. Just try to enjoy the party or whatever it is.’ 

So they did. At least, tried. Newt gave them some wine which wasn’t that good what they usually have in the bookshop. Crowley started to regret coming and wished to be in the bookshop and drink some actually good wines. He was just standing in the corner and watching Aziraphale in his body while he tried to show some magic trick to Adam and his friend. It was definitely weird looking at himseld while doing some lame magic trick. He obviously was bad at it as always but he always had that smile on his face and damn… but that smile was on his face now which made it much weirder so he couldn’t even enjoy that. So he sticked with the wine. Anathema joined him.  
‘Not really a house party type huh?’ she smiled.  
‘Not like anyone would have invited me before.’ It was true. Obviously he was in parties before, but mostly in the 70s. That disco time was quite something he had to admit.  
‘He seems like he is enjoying himself.’ she looked at Aziraphale-as-Crowley. ‘But Adam was right. It is weird to see him smile like that.’  
‘You tell me?’  
Newt was getting to have a little too much drink and started walking funnily. He almost fall over the sofa so Aziraphale-as-Crowley helped him to the kitchen.  
‘Sit down a little bit, my dear. Do you want some water? Or tea? I can make an excellent one.’  
‘Just water, please’ he murmured. He definitely could feel that everything was spinning around him. Aziraphale gave him the water and he drank it. ‘Thanks. You are a nice guy. You seemed so…I don’t know…different the last time. But you are nice.’  
Aziraphale just realised that Anathema probably didn’t tell him that they swopped bodies so he thinks that he is Crowley. Finally, he can trick somebody. Suddenly he was trying to act really cool, like nothing cares him.  
‘I am not nice’ he says annoyingly. That’s what Crowley says every time Aziraphale tried to convince him for the opposite. But it didn’t matter because he knew that the demon is the nicest thing on Earth and that is one of the reason he loves him for.  
‘You are, you are…’ Aziraphale wanted to say that he is really not, like Crowley would do it, but Newt continued. ‘You know, you should tell him.’  
‘Tell what and to who?’ Now he was simply confused.  
‘Azir….aizri….aziriphi…..what’s his name? Your friend.’  
‘Aziraphale.’ corrects him. It is quite rude not knowing his name. After all he saved him from the world ending.  
‘Yeah, yeah, him. So you should tell him.’  
‘But what?’  
‘That you love him.’  
Aziraphale was shocked. How…? I mean, obviously he was in love with the demon. He was in love with him for so long, but he was too afraid to admit it even for himself. And he really wished that Crowley loved him as well, but he was afraid that after the holy water business Crowley just gave up on him. He wouldn’t be surprised. He suspected it that the demon had feelings for him but he had to stop him. What if Heaven finds out? He was always thinking about that. And he couldn’t risk that. But now they were finally in their own side and he just couldn’t start talking about it. He was afraid that it was too late for anything. But how the heaven could this human tell?  
‘What do you mean?’ he asked back like he doesn’t know what he is talking about.  
‘Well…it is kinda obvious. I mean….you came to the airbase in a burning car. Which I wish I could see, by the way. And then…and then he told you that he is never gonna talk with you again and you just saved the world instead. I mean, that’s love.’  
That wasn’t really what happened. Crowley came to airbase to save the world. And he told that ‘never going to talk to you again’ thing because….well why? He didn’t really remember but he knew it has an effect on Crowley. Maybe Newt was right. It wouldn’t have been affective if Crowley wasn’t been in love with him as well. It has to mean something. It is just felt so good to be true.  
He suddenly stopped his thought when he could hear Newt’s snoring. His head was on the table and he was sleeping. Okay, it is Anathema’s problem from now. He went to her and told her what happened. Not what he said but that he was asleep in the kitchen. Anathema thanked him and went to the kitchen.  
He was left alone and he looked around but he didn’t see Crowley. Suddenly he had a little panicky feeling. He knows that it is silly, but he does like to know where his demon is and when he doesn’t know, it makes him very nervous. But when he looked outside the window he finally saw him. He was standing alone in the dark under a tree. He was relieved and he approached him.  
‘Are you bored already?’ he asked a little nervously. He was thinking what Newt said to him. Maybe it is not too late and he should just…tell him. Crowley looked at him with his blue eyes.  
‘Little bit. How is….Bookgirl’s boyfriend?’  
‘It is Anathema and Newt. You should learn our friends’ name.’  
‘It is weird to have friends. Human friends.’ corrected himself when Aziraphale seemed offended. ‘Haven’t had like….in centuries. I think Leo was the last one.’ He was still thinking about him every time when he looks at the painting in his flat. He had some drunk night together that’s for sure. Aziraphale saw that little smile on his face and he got a little jealous even when he knew that it is pointless.  
‘He is sleeping’ he told him and Crowley looked at him in confuse. ‘Newt. He is sleeping in the kitchen.’  
‘Thank Satan that our body is not that sensitive for alcohol. And we can sober up.’ he smiled but at the same time he looked a little sad. Maybe he could only tell this because Crowley wore his face and he knew his face so well.  
‘Crowley… umm… ‘He suddenly felt really really nervous. Maybe it is not the best time to reveal his feelings for each other. Crowley looked at him and waited what he wants to tell. But maybe it was easier now that he wore his body. He could confess his feeling somebody that looked like him.  
‘Angel? What is it?’  
Aziraphale braced himself, suddenly feeling really brave while he looked at Crowley. He had a big breath and leaned closer to kiss him. But Crowley was pulled away and looked shocked. He really didn’t imagine this like that. He felt embarrassed and he couldn’t looked in his eyes.  
‘I umm….I am sorry. Just the wine. This cheaper ones makes you dizzier, huh? I…I go back now.’ He couldn’t wait for Crowley’s answer because he was afraid that it would break his heart so he just stormed into the house.  
Crowley was standing there like a statue and couldn’t believe what just happened. He suddenly was really wished it is just a dream and not reality. He realised that he was standing there for too long and he needed to find his stupid angel before it is too late. So he went into the house but he couldn’t see him anywhere.  
‘Looking for Aziraphale?’ Anathema asked when he saw how panicked Crowley looked. He nodded. ‘He is upstairs. It is not allowed to go there but he seemed really upset so I let him. You seem upset as well. Are you all right?’  
‘Yeah, never better. Thanks’ he murmured and went upstairs. Finally he found him in one of the room. He was sitting in the bed and when he looked up he could see tears in his eyes.  
‘Crowley? Why…why are you here? I go back in a second’ he said and really tried to get rid of that tears and not looking at him.  
‘Angel….what the hell was that outside?’  
‘I thought it is kind of obvious. But I understand that you didn’t want it. I know it is too late and you don’t feel that anymore….’ He sounded really sad and Crowley was suddenly understood what happened.  
‘I feel the same. I feel it for 6000 years’ he admitted. Now it was too late to take it back and suddenly he was really nervous.  
‘Then why didn’t you want to kiss me?’  
‘Because I didn’t want to kiss myself? For our first kiss I want YOU. And it would be weird anyway.’ Aziraphale seemed enlightened. He didn’t really realise that. He found it easier because it wasn’t Crowley but now he mentioned it, it would have been bizarre.  
‘Oh Crowley…I think I messed it up.’  
‘No, you didn’t’ he sat down next to him. ‘We just need to swop back and I can finally kiss you.’  
Aziraphale was blushing and Crowley really enjoyed that he did that to him He would even enjoy better if he could see on his angelic face.  
‘Just before we do it… You said you feel the same for 6000 years. What is it exactly?’ he asked nervously. Crowley rolled his eyes.  
‘Love. Now can we swop back?’ He held his hand for him. Aziraphale was smiling and took his hand.  
‘I love you too.’  
When he finished the sentence they were finally in their own body. They looked at each other, while still holding each other’s hand and waiting who is going to be the first to reach for the other. Probably it was both of them because suddenly they were kissing and kissing and it was more divine than they have ever imagined. When they parted and looked at each other, they were both smiling happily. It was their Heaven until Anathema was knocking on the door.  
‘Are you all right in there?’  
Aziraphale was grinning. ‘Never better, my dear. Never better.’


End file.
